movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kahmunrah
Kahmunrah is the main antagonist of Night At The Museum 2. He is Ahkmenrah's older brother and comes back to life when Ahkmenrah's magical Golden Tablet is brought to the Smithsonian Museum, animating his long dead mummy. He is portrayed by Hank Azaria. Night At The Museum 2 When Larry Daley infiltrates the Smithsonian, he is captured by Kahmunrah, who informs of his plan to use the tablet to open a portal to the underworld and summon a army and take over the world. Larry however manages to trick him, and take back the Tablet. Kahmunrah sends his soldier to go after him, while managing to capture the animated statue of Custer for helping him but lost the soldiers on the V-J in Times Square with a help from an animated statue of Amelia Earhart. He then recruits the (animated statues of) historical villains Ivan the Terrible, Al Capone and Napoleon Bonaparte to chase him, while ransacking the museum and making it his new palace. Napoleon and his troops manages to capture Larry and Amelia, due to the noisy cupid statues. The evil pharaoh then takes the Tablet, which he needs to open the Gate of the Underworld to summon an army of Horus-headed warriors, with which he could take over the world. Fortunately, the combination was changed, so Kahmunrah captures Jedediah (Larry's tiny cowboy-figurine friend) and locks him into a filling hourglass, ordering Larry to find the new combination for him before sunrise. After a meeting with Darth Vader and Oscar the Grouch whom he dismissed, Kahmunrah sees Larry run off with the tablet from a window and thinks he was escaping, so the pharaoh sends his soldiers to retrieve the night guard. Larry, who got the combination from Einstein bobbleheads, eventually returns and starts arguing with Kahmunrah about who will give the other what he wants first, until Al Capone barges in with an Einstein bobblehead captive, revealing the combination. Kahmunrah then summons a batallion of Horus Warriors from the Underworld, but the animated giant statue of Abraham Lincoln (whom Larry befriended earlier) appears and frightens them back into the Underworld. Then, Amelia leads every exhibit in battle against Kahmunrah and his allies. Enraged by his failure, Kahmunrah attacks Larry with a khopesh (an Egyptian sickle-shaped sword), but Larry holds his own wielding his nightstick and manges to best his foe, he then pushes Kahmunrah back into his own portal, banished into the Underworld, never to be seen and heard from again. Before he is pushed inside, Kahmunrah asks Larry "What are you?", to which the latter responded "I'm the nightguard." Category:Tyrants Category:Evil from the past Category:Monarchs Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Usurper Category:Revived villains Category:Leader Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Thief Category:Monster Master Category:Kidnapper Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Damned Souls Category:Egomaniacs Category:Extortionists Category:Sadists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deal Makers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Comedic Villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Dimwits Category:Mass Murderer Category:Elderly Category:Movie Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Possessed Object Category:Lawful Evil Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Brutes Category:Greedy Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Video Game Villains Category:Psychopath